


soft

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, cute fem erejeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's undercut is growing out so Eren gives her a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

Eren noted that Jean’s undercut was getting long when she ran her hands over it on her way to the stove. Jean tipped her head back into her hand and Eren grinned and scratched her fingernails over the short patch of hair on the side of her girlfriend’s head. “Your undercut’s growing out.” She commented, grinning wider as Jean nuzzled her head against Eren’s palm like a cat.

“So cut it for me.” Jean shot back lazily. She made a grumpy little noise when Eren moved away to the stove and leaned over the arm of the sofa until her fingertips grazed the hem of Eren’s pyjama shorts. “Hey, cut it for me.”

Eren stepped away from her searching fingers to stir the pasta. “Not when I’m _cooking_. I don’t want hair in the food.”

Jean huffed angrily at her and unfolded herself from the sofa, cat spilling out her lap as she did so, and moved to the other side of the counter to loop her arms around Eren’s waist. The long side of her hair tickled Eren’s face as she rested her chin on the crown of Eren’s head, and Eren blew it away in annoyance. “Don’t try and sweeten me up.”

“C’mon.” Jean murmured against her hair. “It’s pissing me off.”

“You’re pissing me off.” Eren mumbled, but turned the heat down on the food all the same. “Go get the clippers then.” Jean pinched her on the butt to make her yelp in irritation before leaving the kitchen in long strides to disappear into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Eren carried one of the chairs from the table into the middle of the kitchen and set it down. She waited. The only sounds in their warm little flat was the heavy spring rain thudding at the windows and the quiet music leaking tinny from her laptop on the counter. A minute later Jean returned with the clippers in one hand and a towel draped across her shoulders. She posed in the doorway for a moment, smiling goofily, before moving to sit in the chair Eren had put out.

“How short d’you want it?” Eren asked as she plugged the clippers into the wall and straightened out the cord. Jean shrugged and ran her fingers over the shaved side of her hair.

“Not any shorter than usual. Like a two or a three.” She drew her knee up to her chest and produced a bottle of red nail varnish which had been clutched in her hand. “As long as I’m not bald I don’t care.”

Eren looked down at her, calculating. Sure, the long pale slope of her neck was very pretty, but it was going to be hard to shave her head when her undercut was tilted _away_ from Eren. “Jean, you gotta-” Eren pushed Jean’s head to the side so her undercut was tilted towards Eren and her wavy hair spilled across her towel covered shoulders. “Like that.” Jean just gave her a dirty look through half-lowered eyelids and went back to painting her toenails, despite the awkward angle. 

“Don’t cut me.” Jean murmured as Eren turned the clippers on.

“Don’t move.” Eren shot back as she brought the clippers to Jean’s head. She remembered the first time she’d shaved Jean’s head for her, and the resulting horror. It was terrible, but it had turned into a comforting thing that she did for Jean and besides, she’d gotten better with it over time. Eren finger combed a few strands of hair away from Jean’s undercut and pulled a face when her fingers snagged in a couple of knots. “Don’t you ever brush your hair.” She muttered over the buzzing of the clippers. A few tiny tufts of light brown hair fell to her feet and the cat came over to sniff at them.

“It’s a Sunday.” Jean said quietly, focused on her nails and on shooing the cat away. “No-bra and no-hair brushing Sunday.”

“Those aren’t the official rules, Jean.” Eren muttered, bringing her face closer to Jean’s head to shave her nape. 

“You never wear a bra. Fuck.” Jean said, leaning forward to push the cat away from her toes. Eren groaned in frustration and brought the clippers away from her head until she’d stopped moving again.

“Stop moving, asshole.” Eren said, smacking Jean on the back of the head. “I’m gonna shave it uneven if you don’t fuckin’ sit still.” Jean just flipped her off and shook her hair out over her shoulder. She cracked her neck.

“Done yet?” She brought red stained fingers to touch her hair, but Eren slapped her hand away. 

“I would be if you stopped fidgeting.” Eren brought the clippers to her hair again and stepped back a little so the hair wouldn’t get on her bare toes.

“The cat keeps going for my toes.” Jean grumbled, wiggling her painted toes at the cat, who was watching them raptly. “He got cat hair in the nail varnish.”

Eren turned off the clippers for a moment and leaned over Jean’s shoulder to have a look. “Holy shit.” She muttered, amused. “That’s gross.”

“Right?” Jean said, and snickered. “So gross.” She wiggled her toes again. “Don’t start again I’m gonna do my other foot.”

Eren waited until Jean’s other knee was pressed to her chest and she was bent awkwardly over it again before going back in with the clippers. “Tilt your head a little more.” She murmured, trying to get the tricky bit behind her ear. Jean hummed and tilted her head a little and Eren dropped a quick kiss to her neck because she could.

“Change the music will you?” Jean said as Eren shaved away.

“Nope.”

“I hate this shitty euro-pop.” Jean whined, keeping still more out of fear of losing an ear than caring about Eren’s rapidly waning sanity.

“Well, I like it.” She said mildly. “So it’s staying on.”

A minute passed in silence. The rain was still lashing out the windows and when Eren looked all she could see was her and Jean reflected in the black outside. She clicked the clippers off and took a step back to admire her handiwork. It looked fairly even. “I think I’m done.” She said, flicking Jean’s ear and pressing her face into the back of her head for a kiss before Jean could retaliate. She smelt warm and comforting, and Eren knew she hadn’t washed her hair in a couple of days but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. Especially when Jean twisted around in her seat to catch Eren‘s lips in a proper kiss, chapped lips opening in a smile as Eren traced her tongue over Jean’s teeth.

“Thanks.” Jean said in a slightly wobbly voice when they broke apart. She raised her hand to skate over her undercut. “For the haircut I mean.”

Eren laughed and nudged her shoulder before moving past her to unplug the clippers and put them away. When she came back into the kitchen Jean was picking all the short tufts of hair off the ground and collecting them in her hand. “I’m gonna keep them for when it stops raining.” She said without looking up.

“What for?” Eren asked, stepping around Jean to turn the heat under their dinner back on. She heard Jean snort behind her, like she was some kind of unwashed idiot. “Excuse me.”

“The birds make nests out of it.” Jean told her, rising to her feet with her hands cupped full of light brown fluff. Her hair hung haphazardly over her face from being bent over and Eren pushed it out of the way to kiss her again.

“Okay, but keep it away from dinner or I swear to God.” Eren patted Jean’s cheek and pressed another soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Jean laughed.

“What? What’ll you do to me?” Her mouth took on a challenging twist, way too defiant for a girl in frilly underwear with cat hair stuck to her nail varnish.

“I’ll kick your ass.” Eren said, trying to sound threatening with the taste of Jean still on her lips.

Jean, who was dragging the chair back to the table, scoffed. “You’ve been threatening to kick my ass since we met, Jaeger.” She slumped back on the couch and held her arms out for the cat.

“Watch out, is all I’m saying.” Eren stirred the food and cast a thoughtful glance over Jean. “Y’know, I did a pretty good job of that.”

Jean passed her hand over her undercut and tipped her head back to give Eren a grin. “I guess even you can learn.” Her grin widened when Eren flipped her off. “Come over here.”

Eren folded comfortably between Jean’s legs, picking the cat up to set him in her own lap. “Maybe I’ll cut _your_ hair later.” Jean said quietly, threading her fingers through Eren’s unruly hair and scratching her nails slightly over her scalp. It was relaxing and Eren found herself melting back into Jean’s touch.

“Maybe.” She murmured, even though she had no intention of ever letting Jean near her hair with scissors. For the meanwhile though, she hunched back against Jean’s chest and enjoyed the sound of the rain on the windows, the warmth of the kitchen and of Jean at her back, and the sound of Jean humming along to the song playing from her laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> i am incredibly invested in girls cutting each other's hair and cuddling and painting their nails just wow. girls.
> 
> uh as always hmu i'm girlshinji on tumblr come talk to be about yuris or something
> 
> hope you enjoy!! comments appreciated :--)


End file.
